


The Legacy of Dragons

by schrutfarms



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aerys II Targaryen is Not a Mad King, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Rhaegar Won, Book: The World of Ice and Fire, Dragons, Essos, Everybody Lives, F/F, F/M, Jon Snow is a Targaryen, No Robert's Rebellion, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, R Plus L Does Not Equal J, Robb is the son of Brandon and Catelyn, Step Stones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26541412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schrutfarms/pseuds/schrutfarms
Summary: What if Pycelle is caught and executed after poisoning  and killing Princess Shaena with it? What if Maester Aemon is called into King's Landing to serve as Grand Maester? What if Aerys Targaryen is not a Mad King? What if sons of Aerys and Rhaella survive? What if there is no Robert's Rebellion and Westeros is far more united as a Kingdom under the banner of House Targaryen. Journey through the realm of dragons as prince and princess play the game and survive together as they bring more lands under the banner of dragons.
Relationships: Aegon Targaryen (Son of Aerys II)/Cersei Lannister, Aegon Targaryen/Visenya Targaryen, Brandon Stark/Catelyn Tully Stark, Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Jaehaerys Targaryen (Son of Aerys II)/Ashara Dayne, Jon Snow/Daenerys Targaryen, Lyanna Stark/Daeron Targaryen (Son of Aerys II), Lynesse Hightower/Benjen Stark, Lysa Tully Arryn/Jaime Lannister, Ned Stark/Barbery Ryswell, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Rhaegar Targaryen/Original Female Character(s), Robert Baratheon/Elia Martell
Comments: 52
Kudos: 183





	1. Prologue - The Reign of Jaehaerys II, Aerys II and King Rhaegar I

**Author's Note:**

> So I was mapping out my story for Dance and an idea popped into my head after reading "A Time of Dragons' by Dolorous Edditor. What if Aerys and Rhaella's children survive and Maester Aemon's wisdom is used to prosper House Targaryen. Here lies the prologue that summarizes the events of Aerys's reign and the prosperity of dragons. 
> 
> The story is rewritten, but the premise is still the same 27 February 
> 
> Enjoy
> 
> I do not own any character(s).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An overlook of House Targaryen and how a single event could cause a ripple effect that could impact the realms of Westeros that we know off.
> 
> Edit - More content added, providing an outlook to the events during King Rhaegar's reign. The note in second chapter will be replaced with the appendix.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rewritten chapter with more content added.

**Accounts of Archmaester Ebrose – Targaryen Dynasty from the Fall of Aegon V to the present reign of King Rhaegar I from 259 AC to 297 AC.**

The fires of Summerhall still raged on yet the fires could not stop the final act of chivalry committed by Ser Duncan the Tall, who helped child bearing Princess Rhaella out of the castle. However, this act of bravery still saw the end of King Aegon, Fifth of his Name, his son Prince Duncan and Ser Duncan the Tall. Maester Corso of Summerhall had sent a blotted letter as an attempt to outline the events that transpired on that fateful night. Seven Dragon Eggs representing the Seven gods, the wildfire, the pyromancers, the flames that grew out of control, the raging fire. What had transpired that led to the devastating fire, no one would know. Yet it was in the year of 259 AC, among the tragedy of Summerhall, Princess Rhaella Targaryen, wife to then Prince Aerys Targaryen gave birth to a son who was named Rhaegar.

King Aegon, fifth of his Name was also known by the moniker of Aegon the Unlikely. Squire to Ser Duncan the Tall, Prince Aegon had traveled throughout the Seven Kingdoms. After the passing of King Maekar, first of his name, a great council was held where Prince Aegon had been chosen as the king. King Aegon had wed Lady Betha Blackwood and sired five childrens, Prince Duncan, Prince Jaehaerys, Prince Daeron, Princess Shaera and Princess Rhaelle.

After the passing of his father and brother, Prince Jaehaerys took up the kingship and earned himself the name of King Jaehaerys Targaryen, Second of his Name. It was at the same year that the citadel chose Pycelle as the Grandmaester who served the Red Keep. The reason why Pycelle is mentioned will be revealed later on. King Jaehaerys was a sickly looking, pale and frail with large purple eyes. He was an amiable and clever man. While his father King Aegon had hated the Targaryen practice of incestuous marriage, King Jaehaerys was more of traditional mindset. He wed his sister Princess Shaera out of love, despite the fact that they both were promised to others. While it is unknown, when Queen Shaera had passed, the time for grief within Targaryen’s lasted for a short period of time as fires of war had surrounded Westeros as ‘Band of Nine’ comprised of pirates, merchants from the Free cities waged war on Westeros. The key figure that surrounded the Nine was Maelys Blackfyre also known as Maelys the Monstrous who pressed forth his claim on Iron throne. King Jaehaerys set his grief aside and united the realm to face the enemy in the time of war. The King himself had desired to ride forth in the war, yet was advised against his small council. Representing the King’s banner was his heir Prince Aerys Targaryen, Lord Ormund Baratheon, husband of Princess Rhaelle Targaryen and the newly assigned Lord Commander Ser Gerold Hightower. The war led to the victory in the name of House Targaryen and the loss of renown warriors in Lord Ormund Baratheon and Ser Jason Lannister. Yet, the war also gave rise and fame to young warriors in Prince Aerys Targaryen, Ser Tywin Lannister, newly made Lord of Storms End Steffon Baratheon, Ser Brynden Tully and Hoster Tully. Aside from the, warriors of greater houses, the war also gave recognition to the future King’s Guard Ser Barristan Selmy who had became known for slaying Maelys the Monstrous and ending the male line of House Blackfyre. As of this date there is only one account of the then known War of Ninepenny Kings which was written by Eon. There is also an incomplete account of Pycelle known as Observations Upon Recent Blood-letting on the Stepstones.

New relationships were built, new friendships made. The War of Ninepenny Kings brought closer the Lords of the realm. Ser Tywin and Prince Aerys had always been close friends, yet they build new sense of friendship amongst Lord Rickard Stark, Lord Jon Arryn and Lord Steffon Baratheon. Upon return to Westeros, Ser Tywin Lannister learned bitter reality about his House and the reputation that Lannisters were earning due to his Father Lord Tytos Lannister. During his time in Westerlands, Tywin Lannister earned a bloody and fearful reputation for effectually putting down the rebellion of Reyne’s and Tarbecks by ending the ancient line in 261 AC. Rickard Stark gave birth to his heir Brandon Stark, as did Lord Steffon Baratheon who gave birth to his son Robert.

The short reign of King Jaehaerys ended in 262 AC, yet the king had ruled wisely for the period of three years reconciling with many Great Houses who had been unhappy with the policies of King Aegon the Fifth. His death had resulted from a short-illness and shortness of breath or so the record by Grandmaester Pycelle indicated.

King Aerys Targaryen started his reign in 262 AC and later on, he came to be known as Aerys the Prosperous. Later on, his reign, his reign was compared to that of Jaehaerys the Wise. In his youth, Aerys had an undeniable charm, he was a resolute, generous and throughout his initial part of reign. Though his reign had been prosperous, it was not solely because of Aerys, it was his Small Council that had played a crucial role in uniting the realm together. When Aerys started his reign in 262 AC, he had dismissed his father’s council and knights. The first thing King Aerys did was appoint his friend Tywin Lannister as his hand. At that time, Tywin Lannister had already built a bloody reputation in Westerland when he ended the ancient line of Reyne and Tarbeck. Along with Tywin, King Aerys had also brought his cousin Lord Steffon Baratheon into his council as well. King Aerys was known for his ambitions and his plans for the realms to prosper. After his friend, Rickard Stark’s visit around 266 AC, Aerys considered creating another wall, North of the Wall, the idea had been shot down immediately after then Grandmaester Aemon Targaryen had told the reality of the lands that are beyond the wall. Later in his reign, Aerys and his Small Council also had plans to conquer the Step Stones, though not much was known of the plans surrounding it. 

Aerys’s marriage to his sister Rhaella Targaryen was not borne out of love, but of duty. It is said that Princess Rhaella Targaryen had affections for a knight of a lowly house Ser Bonnifer Hasty. Ser Bonnifer had won a tourney and had crowned Princess Rhaella as her love and beauty. However, as a princess of House Targaryen, Rhaella had known her duty. During the start of her reign, Rhaella Targaryen had her son Rhaegar who was off three name-days and it was clear that the royal line required more children to secure the future of House Targaryen.

The year of 265 AC was marred with tragedy and revelation, it started when Queen Rhaella gave birth to a stillborn girl Princess Shaena. It was known that Aerys had been broken with her passing and both his wife and Aerys shared moments of comfort together. However, the death of Princess Shaena was something that raised some eyebrows in Lord Steffon Baratheon who chose to investigate this matter further. Upon investigation, a horrible truth was revealed. Pycelle who had served as Grand Maester to the royal family had conspired to poison the princess Shaena and had been poisoning Queen Rhaella with extra dose of moon tea with herbs that would cover the smell and taste of it. When a grand inquiry was placed, it was told that Aerys was absolutely wroth and had desired Pycelle to be burned without trial. However, his friends Tywin and Steffon were able to counsel him out of it. Upon interrogation and further investigation, a servant in the castle who had laid with Pycelle came forth with the truth and along with the servant, his Acolyte that went by the name of Alton had confessed that Pycelle had ordered higher amount of the herbs and moon tea at the time of Queen’s pregnancy. It is known that moon tea has been used to terminate the pregnancy sooner, but it was revealed that the mixture of herb and moon-tea would prolong the pregnancy enough to concur that the still-born birth was due to natural cause.

As this was revealed, the wrath of King Aerys was insurmountable, it was the first and the only time that King Aerys had ordered a prisoner burned. While Aerys had been a good ruler, he was no Jaehaerys I, he was quick to temper, not the most intelligent or diligent. When Pycelle was burned, there had been whispers that he had inherited his ancestor’s tendencies of madness. There were those who called him Brightflame reborn, or Maegor the Cruel reborn. There would have been more substance to these whispers, if this act were committed again in his reign, but he didn’t. After Pycelle’s confession and the results of investigation, King and his counsel questioned the involvement of Citadel as well. Though seneschal of Citadel was able to confirm that there was no evidence linking Pycelle’s action to them. A sense of distrust had already been built within the crown against the maesters in the citadel. In the end, the crown requested the release of Maester Aemon from his Night’s Watch vows to carry on his duties as the Grand Maester. Lord Commander Qorgyle though unhappy with the command was able to cede to the crown’s request as the Crown had offered coffers full of Gold and prisoners to build and man the castles as the Watch had needed.

The appointment of Aemon Targaryen as the Grand Maester had been a blessing to House Targaryen. Aemon Targaryen, son of King Maekar I had joined the citadel at a very young age. It had been said that during the Grand Council after the passing of King Maekar. Brynden Rivers had offered Aemon Targaryen to abandon his vows of Maester to take up the crown, yet he passed on that and let his younger brother Aegon take the crown. Wonders have ceased on what would have happened had Aemon taken up the crown instead of his brother. Nevertheless, there are lords and small folks that credit the change in the fortune of House Targaryen ever since the appointment of Maester Aemon. Aemon Targaryen was old, yet his wit and sharp mind guided young King Aerys and his small council towards wisdom and prosperity. Aemon not only helped Aerys, but he guided Tywin and Steffon to bring wisdom. He took over Young Prince Rhaegar’s lessons and counseled him to become a greater Crown Prince than his father and grandfather. There had always been conflict among families and small council, yet Aemon’s voice had been always been voice of reason and he was respected by everyone.

Before 266 AC, there had been three Targaryens living in King’s Landing and one in Storm’s End. However, on the twelfth moon of the year 266 AC, the Mother shined upon House Targaryen as Queen Rhaella gave birth to a plump, silver haired, purple-eyed boy Daeron Targaryen. Unlike his brother Rhaegar who had been quiet and solemn, Daeron was active and loud child. He was joy to his mother and amusement to his father. As Baelon the Brave had followed his brother Aemon around, Daeron clutched onto Rhaegar as another arm and would follow him around wherever his brother went. Based on the observation that the court made it was said that Prince Daeron was the first to bring his brother Rhaegar to the Master at Arms to train and it was Prince Rhaegar who oversaw Daeron’s studies until the age of 7. The Light of Seven was shining brightly amongst the Targaryen’s as on the year of 270 AC, another prince had been born into household of the dragons. Prince Aegon was thin and small child, he was born weak and his first fortnight of his life would have certainly been his last had it not been of the care that Grand Maester Aemon and his newly formed acolytes provided. It wasn’t just Prince Aegon that had been affected, it was Queen Rhaella’s health as well. The childbirth had weakened Queen Rhaella’s constitution and she laid in bed for two moons, only walking for few moments. Prince Aegon was a timid child who would be frightened of his father’s temper. His brother Daeron would look after him, yet did not appreciate his brother’s timid nature. It was Prince Rhaegar who was able to bridge the gap between two brothers yet they did not have the same closeness that Rhaegar and Daeron had shared.

The presence of children had helped King Aerys’s nature as well. Before the birth of Prince Daeron, King Aerys had shared bed with maids and serving wenches. He maintained his appearance in the small council, but let his friend Tywin Lannister and Steffon Baratheon handle the affairs the realm. However, after the birth of his sons Daeron and Aegon, Aerys took upon himself to oversee the matters of the realm. He had continued his father’s work to build better relationships between Great Lords. He supported Tywin’s plans to bring pay of the Loan obtained by his Grandsire from the Bank of Braavos. He personally coordinated with the Magisters of Pentos and established a trading route with Volantis. The agreement with Volantis made the realm question his commitment as the ship route was infested with the pirates in Stepstones who had been contracted by Lysene magisters to hamper the business in the West. This was a matter of conflict for over the period of seven years and the solution had came in the year of 277 AC in the face of young smuggler from Flea Bottom Davos Seaworth. Davos had worked with the pirate Salador Saan and Lord Lucerys Velaryon to break the confederacy of pirates that had formed with the backing of Lys. The defeat of pirate confederacy liberated the islands of Step Stones. King Aerys impressed by the work done by the Davos and Salador Saan granted them Lordships. Lord Salador Saan was given a keep by Cape Wrath and Davos Seaworth had been knighted for his efforts and was made Lord Paramount of the Step Stones. Although this decision was contested by other Lords, yet Steffon Baratheon and Ser Kevan Lannister stood up for him and supported his choice of Lordship.

The win in Step Stones had revealed further that Lys could not be relied as an independent city. So, the plans were made to bring Lys into the Targaryen rulership. This venture was further supported by the Triarch of Volantis. While the Tigers of Volantis were against providing armed support, the Elephant party worked with King Aerys and were able to provide Volantene fleet. In the end, the conquest of Lys was rather easy one as they had been abandoned by Pentoshi, Tyroshi and Myrish allies. Ultimately the domain of Lys fell under the rulership of Aerys Targaryen as well.

The war to gain the lands had ended and it brought forth the time to set alliances to further the prosperity of House Targaryen. With that in mind, King Aerys and Queen Rhaella decided that it was time for his eldest son to tie his knot in marriage. While the Small council suggested to wed Prince Rhaegar, to a daughter of one of the Great Houses, King Aerys decided to wed his eldest to someone of Valyrian Blood. Unfortunately, there had been no daughter with Valyrian blood of age for the prince to wed. However, the solution came in the leader of Volantis Maluquo Maegyr who brought forth her niece Lady Talisa. Lady Talisa, who was a known healer was known for her beauty and her kindness. She had prominent Valyrian features of Silver hair and violet eyes that were almost lilac in color. Further, investigations were done and confirmed that Talisa Maegyr in fact had Targaryen blood flowing within her. After the fall of the Rogare bank, Larra Rogare left her husband Prince Viserys, not many knew at the time was that Larra Rogare was with child at the time. The child was raised by her mother who ended up wedding a rich merchant in Volantis. Ultimately Lady Talisa’s mother shared blood of King Viserys II from his mother’s end and his father who was a Maegyr, his bloodline was traced back to Princess Saera Targaryen, daughter of Old King Jaehaerys. At the sixth moon of 278 AC, the negotiations had concluded and Crown Prince Rhaegar Targaryen had ended up wedding Lady Talisa Maegyr.

Around 278 AC, Westeros was shining in prosperity. After the birth of Prince Aegon in 270 AC, Queen Rhaella had given birth to two more sons. Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen was born on the fourth moon of 274 AC; he was taller than Prince Aegon in birth and had soft features like his eldest brother Prince Rhaegar. He had silver gold hair and indigo eyes like his brother, one would confuse the young Prince for his brother. He was a child who always had a smile on his face and was doted upon by his father the most. Prince Viserys was birthed on the 8th moon of 277 AC; his birth was announced to the realm a fortnight after the victory in Lys. He shared his father’s charm and quick temper and like Prince Aegon who was looked after by his eldest Brother Rhaegar, Viserys was looked after his elder brother Daeron.

While King Aerys was ruling the realm, the crown prince Rhaegar was winning the heart of the small folk. It is said that his beauty outlined the essence of Valyria, his iron tone and solemn nature made him desirable by many maids. While Prince Rhaegar was not as accomplished in his sword as his brother Prince Daeron, he was accomplished rider and well sought out in lance. He had a lean built and softer facial feature and was highly accomplished in music. Ser Barristan accounts that Prince Rhaegar would sneak out with him and Ser Arthur to sing among the small folk and donate the money collected among the orphans while in capital. He worked with Grand Maester Aemon to uncover the mysteries of Valyria, yet the tomes that existed in Dragonstone were destroyed by King Baelor the blessed. Nevertheless, as prince of Dragonstone, Rhaegar had been able to restore considerable amount of knowledge. Furthermore, upon investigating the Dragonmont within Dragonstone, Prince Rhaegar was able to discover clutch of Dragon Eggs within the deeper level. Prince Rhaegar had made fast friends with Ser Arthur Dayne, the Sword of the Morning who served as a knight of King’s guard. Rhaegar Targaryen had also made friends among Ser Richard Lonmouth, Ser Myles Mooton, Ser Monford Velaryon and Robert Baratheon. The friendship between Prince Rhaegar and the heir of Storm’s End was a unique one. Initially Robert Baratheon had been sent to Vale to foster under Jon Arryn in 273 AC with Eddard Stark of Winterfell, Jaime Lannister of Casterly Rock and King Aerys’s second son Prince Daeron. While Robert Baratheon and Prince Daeron were alike and were fast friends, the relationship between the eldest Targaryen son and Robert Baratheon was more of loyalty and it all began in Prince Rhaegar’s bravery in Duskendale defiance. In 276 AC, Lord Darklyn had requested crown provide a special charter for Duskendale with consideration of trade. Lord Tywin Lannister had strictly rejected the request. In return, Lord Darklyn refused to pay the taxes. King Aerys had initially considered going there himself with his retinue, but was advised against by his council and his wife. In turn, Lord Steffon Baratheon, who had successfully return from his battles in Stepstones volunteered to go with King’s Guard Ser Gwayne Guant accompanying under King’s Banner. Lord Darklyn killed the men that had accompanied Lord Steffon. Ser Gwayne died when he was killed by Symond Hollard, the master at arms in Duskendale. For a moon, Lord Steffon had been held captive with Lord Darklyn demanding the crown to cede to his demands. Yet Tywin Lannister and King Aerys denied any such request, while the council was convinced on using force in terms of Army. Crown Prince Rhaegar and Ser Barristan were able to convince the council to help attempt to save Lord Steffon.

The council was strictly against Crown Prince partaking in such a dangerous task, yet it is said that Prince Rhaegar stared into his father’s eyes and said, “You have three sons to follow after me, let the realm know that their Crown Prince is not a boy who sticks to his harp, but a dragon who would protect his own.” The iron tone and determination finally swayed King Aerys who consented on the plan only if Ser Arthur would accompany them. In the end, Prince Rhaegar, Ser Arthur and Ser Barristan climbed the walls of the castle at Duskendale and were able to kill the guards. Ser Barristan was able to avenge his fallen brother when he killed Symond Hollard in a single combat. With Lord Steffon safely secured and the gates to Duskendale open, Lord Tywin sent the crown’s army in and capture Lord Darklyn and his family. Lord Darklyn and his sons were put to sword, while his wife was sent to silent sisters. The lands and titles of Duskendale went to House Rykker who still rule Duskendale in the name of House Targaryen. This bold attempt earned Prince Rhaegar the name of Prince Rhaegar, the Daring. Ser Barrristan for his attempts was known as Ser Barristan the Bold and Ser Arthur Dayne was known as Ser Arthur, the brave. It was this reputation and attempt that made Robert Baratheon one of his friends.

The marriage to Lady Talisa was fruitful as well, as within a year, Prince Rhaegar became to twin children, a beautiful Valyrian princess who was named Princess Visenya and Prince Aegon in the year of 279 AC.

While Prince Rhaegar was earning love amongst Smallfolk and Lords, Prince Daeron was building fast friendship amongst the heirs and sons of Great Houses. When Lord Steffon mentioned his intentions to King Aerys to send his son Robert to Eyrie. King Aerys determined that his son who had seven name day to join as well. Prince Daeron served as page to Lord Jon Arryn along with Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark. Prince Daeron had always been a wild and wilful child, yet he had his mother’s gentleness. He was not as accomplished in books and studies as his brother, yet he was able to cover that with his skill in sword. At his twelfth nameday, upon announcement of his brother’s marriage, Daeron, Robert and Eddard were traveling back to Eyrie with Lord Yohn Royce where they were assaulted by mountain clans. Prince Daeron was able to fend them off and defend Eddard Stark who had been wounded in the assault. When he returned to King’s Landing for his brother’s wedding, his father embraced him tightly and named him Dragonknight reborn as he had been knighted for his bravery, being the youngest to be knighted alongside Daemon Blackfyre. With Rhaegar’s marriage being fruitful and Daeron reaching the age to be betrothed, the King and Queen worked to bring up potential suitors. Yet Prince Daeron took it upon himself to bring the suitor to the King and Queen. In 281 AC, the King announced a tourney that was hosted by Lord Walter Whent in Harrenhal. It was there, Prince Daeron spoke to his parents of his intentions to wed Lady Lyanna of House Stark. The King and Queen were baffled by his choice, yet upon meeting the lady they quickly understood their son’s reasoning. Prince Daeron had been known for his wildness and wilfulness, he would be quick to defend the weak and had kindness that matched his mother’s. It seemed that when Prince Daeron travelled to Winterfell along with Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark, he was acquainted with the she-wolf of Winterfell. Initially Lord Rickard Stark had been in talks to betroth her daughter to the heir of Storm’s End, yet upon seeing Prince’s affection for his daughter and reciprocated behavior of her daughter towards the Prince, lord Rickard decided to approach the King with this matter at Harrenhal. After negotiations and reassurance given to Lord Steffon, King assented upon the match and announced to the realm in the tourney the match between Prince Daeron Targaryen and Lady Lyanna of their betrothal and wedding once both reach their sixteenth nameday.

There were rumors that the friendship between Prince Daeron and Lord Robert had soured after the tourney, though they were unfounded as many times after the betrothal announcement both were seen together drinking along with Eddard Stark. It was further said that Lady Lyanna and Robert Baratheon were on good terms as well, as Lady Lyanna helped the heir of Storm’s End to court Princess Elia of House Martell at Tourney of Harrenhal.

The year of 282 AC was a year of marriages, as many sons of Great Lords ended up wedding. The year started when Brandon Stark wedded Lady Catelyn of House Tully. The union was followed by Jaime of House Lannister, who wed sister of Lady Catelyn, Lysa Tully. This marriage was followed by the wedding in Storm’s End where Robert Baratheon wed Princess Elia of House Martell. It had also been a year, where Crown Prince Rhaegar gave birth to another daughter in the name of Princess Rhaenys and Prince Daeron had been announced to the realm as the Prince of Summerhall, which had been in reconstruction since Prince Daeron earned his knighthood at the age of 12. The final notable marriage of 282 AC was that of Prince Daeron Targaryen and Lady Lyanna of House Stark, who wed each other on the 10th moon of the year. The event was grand because it bound House Targaryen with North, Riverlands and Westerlands by marriage.

The year of 283 AC saw Prince Daeron taking up his title of Prince of Summerhall with his wife who had grown heavy with child. It had also been the year, when Lord Steffon chose to retire from his seat as Master of Laws to pass the seat to his second son Stannis Baratheon. It was also the year, Lord Eddard had wed Lady Barbery of House Ryswell and taken up his new Lordship at Moat Cailin. Furthermore, the year saw birth of Lord Ormund Baratheon, a black haired, blue eyed Baratheon son of Lord Robert and Princess Elia. Lord Tommen Lannister, a red-haired green-eyed son of Ser Jaime and Lady Lysa. Furthermore, betrothals were announced within the Royal household, Prince Aegon had been promised to Lady Cersei of House Lannister and Prince Jaehaerys had been promised to Lady Ashara of House Dayne. Both princes were to be wed when they reach their sixteenth nameday. In Summerhall, Lady Lyanna gave birth to a son Prince Aemon, who was called Jon by his mother and his Northern family with respect to the Stark King of Old. It was also announced to the realm that Queen Rhaella was expecting another child

In 284 AC, the gods graced House Targaryen with another blessing, when on the fiercest Storms, Queen Rhaella gave birth to a daughter who was named Daenerys Stormborn. The realm cherished on the fact that King Aerys had finally a daughter. The king himself had been happy with that. Upon the announcement, Prince Rhaegar came down from King’s Landing and Prince Daeron came from Summerhall to greet their newly-born sister. Yet six moons after the blessings, Gods played their trick when King Aerys who had been riding fell from his horse and hit his neck. With his fall, King Aerys Targaryen, second of his Name met his end.

The smallfolk and Lords alike mourned the demise of their King, his body had been burned. Ever since the discovery of dragon eggs, Prince Rhaegar, King Aerys and Prince Daeron placed a Dragon Egg within a crib of their new born child. This tradition started when Prince Rhaegar had twins and has been continued up to the birth of Daenerys Stormborn. When the pyre had been set, five eggs had been set into the pyre, one egg belonged to Prince Aemon, Three Eggs belonged to Prince Aegon and Princess Rhaenys and Visenya and another belonged to Princess Daenerys. When the pyre went out and only thing remained of King Aerys were his ashes, the realm witnessed the return of magic as Dragons had been brought back to the realm after they initially had disappeared after the Dance.

The reign of King Rhaegar had been blessed by the Old Gods and New. During the start of his reign, he undertook the development and expansion of King’s Landing. With the Targaryen Kingdom expanding through the confines of Westeros, the capital city had to expand to accommodate the incoming population from the newly acquired Free Cities. As the reign began, troubles of newly acquired kingdoms surfaced in the face of conspiring Magisters of Myr and Archon of Tyrosh. Realizing that with Lys fallen and one of the Triarch supporting Westeros, their pride and arrogance lead them to the path deceit and duplicity.

At the precipice of Prince Aegon’s wedding to Princess Cersei, Lord Sallador Saan of Cape Wrath reported to Prince Daeron of a plot to overthrow Targaryen forces from Lys and Step Stones. The pirate lord Ferrigo Drahaar, who has known to share the bloodline with Craghaas Drahaar had been hired by the noblemen of Tyroshi and Myr to harass the waters around Step Stones and the pirate lord proved to be effective. Within moons of his recruitment, he was able to capture many merchant galleys coming to and fro from Duskendale, King’s Landing, Gullet and White Harbor. Davos Seaworth, Lord of Bloodstone and its Warden worked alongside Prince Daeron and Salador Saan, but the pirate lord remain elusive.

It was the beginning of summer at the year of 289 AC, when the pirate lord had finally been captured. Upon being brought into the city, the pirate lord Ferrigo Drahaar died in the Black Cells of the Red Keep. However, the pirate lord had confessed that his campaign had been funded by the Magisters and Archon of Tyrosh and Myr. The dye had been cast and the gates to bloodshed and war had opened. King Rhaegar called upon his banners to put an end to the conspiring conclaves of Magister and the Archon.

Despite their disputes, Tyrosh and Myr were able to unite for a common cause to drive away the oncoming assault from the Sunset Kingdoms. The conclave of Magisters recruited sell-swords, to supply the fortress city of Tyrosh with men. Their army combined with the High walls had made Tyrosh nigh impregnable at best. However, the armies of the Free cities did not have the one thing that the armies of Westeros had did, _Dragons._

The armies of Westeros had arrived the shores of Westeros at the sixth moon of 290 AC. Along with the armies, there was presence of Prince Aegon who had reached his eleventh nameday alongside his sister and had taken upon the role of squiring to Ser Arthur Dayne. Prince Aegon had also brought forth his greyish blue dragon, Seasmoke. The Dragon had been five years old and had grown considerably to a size of two war galleys. Its bright blue flames were said to be scorching hot enough to melt through the armor.

The Dragon Seasmoke burned through the fleet that had been harbored at the Bleeding Tower. While the flames had washed through the walls of Tyrosh as it had been fused with the Dragonstone, it had still been damaged enough for the Westerosi army to utilize the siege weaponry and lead on the assault. The men defending those walls were not so fortunate as they died by the hot flames of Dragonfire. While the dragon did more damage than one could hope, its scales were not hardened enough to carry on the assault. The scorpions fired from atop the wall had pierced through the wings of Seasmoke which had caused Prince Aegon to pull his dragon away. Ser Benjen Stark, who had joined alongside the Northmen had noted the difficulty with which Prince Aegon had to placate his dragon after the wounds that he took. There were Westerosi men that had died during this process as well. Nevertheless, the damage done by the dragon proved sufficient enough for King Rhaegar and Prince Daeron to lead the armies of Westeros through the gates of Tyrosh. In the end, the archon had finally surrendered his army and had lost his head due to his involvement in funding the pirate lord. The rest of the nobles and the merchants had submitted to King Rhaegar and the Targaryen rule. Lord Robert, who had led the Stormlords in the name of his father had earned renown for single-handedly taking on seven men at once. It was there, the lord had earned the moniker of Demon of Tyrosh as he fought with the strength of ten men and broke through the shield wall that had been made outside the palace of Archon.

The battle to lay siege to Tyrosh and the aftermath to settle the matters in Tyrosh had taken a year. In the year of 291 AC, King Rhaegar finally declared to travel through the Sea of Myrth to end the final bastion of the Three daughters and defeat the city of Myr.

Throughout Westeros, the realm celebrated the fall of Tyrosh and were appalled by the destruction that the Dragon Seasmoke had brought upon. Queen Rhaella had worked alongside Archmaester Marwyn to hatch more eggs and by the year of 291 AC, there had been ten dragons bound to Targaryen Prince and Princess. The largest of the Dragon Meraxes that had belonged to Princess Rhaenys had grown as larger than Prince Aegon’s mount. Prince Aemon’s dragon Suvion was the second largest followed by his betrothed Princess Daenerys’s mount Syrax. Terrax had been smallest of the dragons and had been tamest of the lot. The younger clutch of dragons had been given to Princess Alyssa, daughter to Prince Daeron, Prince Aerion, son to Prince Aegon and Princess Cersei and Prince Jacaerys. There were two that had no riders and grew at the caverns of Dragonmont.

With Tyrosh fallen, Myr had ran out of options. With the threat of Dothraki from the East and the fleets of Westeros from the West. The city had fallen into turmoil which had further been fueled by the words of the Red Priest and Priestess of R’hllor. The slaves in the city of Myr had outnumbered the Free citizens three to one. The idea of freedom was introduced when King Aerys had ended slavery in Lys and was further fueled by the same decree in Tyrosh. By the time, the Westerosi fleet arrived the shores of Myr. The city had already been in turmoil with the slaves arming themselves to fight through the sell-swords of Myr. The gates of Myr opened in a much easier manner than it had in Tyrosh. The sell-swords had turned their cloaks and surrendered the families of Magisters to the crown.

Though, there was an army of sell-sword present to defend the city of Myr. It had been a surprise to King Rhaegar and Prince Daeron that Golden company had not been present in Myr despite the reports. The magisters had reported that despite the negotiations, the Golden company had backed away and had remained at the gates of Qohor to fulfill their contract against the Dothraki. The surrender of power in Myr had been far more peaceful than it had been Tyrosh. King Rhaegar had been merciful to the Magisters and had accepted their fealty in return of hostages.

By the time, the war of Tyrosh and Myr had concluded, the reign of House Targaryen had been further secured with the marriage of Prince Jaehaerys to Lady Ashara of House Dayne. Prince Aegon had been working alongside his good-father Tywin Lannister in maintaining order in King’s Landing. While Prince Aemon had began his fostering in the Storm’s End under the shadow of Steffon Baratheon, Lady Cassana Estermont and Princess Elia of House Martell. Princess Visenya was learning under the shadows of her mother and grandmother alongside Princess Rhaenys and Princess Daenerys. While Princess Lyanna was maintaining order in Stormland alongside Lord Steffon and Prince Doran to facilitate the incoming refugees of the war.

In the Vale, Lord Jon Arryn had taken ill which had cause Ser Elbert to leave his position and return to Eyrie alongside his new wife Lady Elena Mooton. Lord Tywin had brought in Ser Kevan Lannister in as his master of coin, despite the disagreement with Lord Stannis and Maester Aemon.

“If his grace wishes to dismiss my brother, then he may do so. My brother has done well to drive the incomes of Lannisport to new highs.” Lord Tywin had defended his decision with those words.

When King Rhaegar had returned, he had decided to dismiss Ser Kevan, but it had not meant as an insult as he had named Ser Kevan as the Lord and Protector of Lys. He had also furthered and rewarded House Baratheon by giving the lordship of Myr to Stannis Baratheon citing his stern manner and impeccable record as Master of Laws would serve well to resuscitate order in Myr and help oversee any incoming Dothraki Khalasars. The lordship of Tyrosh was given to Ventarro Maegyr, King Rhaegar’s brother by law for his valiance in fighting alongside Tyroshi.

By the end of year 292 AC, King Rhaegar had further proceeded to restructure the Small Council to include new positions that would help facilitate his lands in Tyrosh, Myr and Lys. The Master of Isles and Foreign Affairs named aptly for the one who would oversee the affairs in the lands of Tyrosh, Myr and Lys and coordinate alongside their lords and other lands surrounding it. With the absence of Stannis Baratheon, King Rhaegar had appointed Eddard Stark as the Master of Laws. The King had also relieved Tywin Lannister as there were reports of disagreement alongside the King and his Hand. With Lord Tywin gone, King Rhaegar had named his brother Prince Daeron his hand much to his disdain.

The artisians of Myr had arrived at Westeros and as a reward they had joined Lord Brandon to help construct Glass Gardens at Castle Black, White Harbor and Moat Cailin at a subsidized rate. Alongside Lord Brandon, his brother Ser Benjen had also joined along with his newly wedded wife in Lady Lynesse of Hightower. Their courting had begun when Ser Benjen had earned knighthood for driving away the bandits that had bothered the lands of Summerhall. Lady Lynesse and her retinue traveling had been attacked by them, but in the end were rescued by Prince Daeron and Ser Benjen.

The years passed on and as we approach 297 AC, the new generation of Prince and Princess grow to further the achievements that their fathers and grandfathers attained. At the age of ten and seven, Prince Aegon achieved knighthood after winning laurel for his performance at the Tourney of Dragonstone. It is the same time when Prince Aegon takes upon his title of Crown Prince of Dragonstone and readies on to wed his sister Princess Visenya under the sight of seven. He is known to have his father’s nature of grace and patience and groomed by the best to rule. His skill with sword is only paralleled by Prince Aemon who despite being three name-day younger shares his father’s likeness with the sword.

Prince Aemon, who had fostered in Storm’s End has been deemed to return from his travels to Tyrosh, Lys and Myr alongside his friend in Nymor Martell, son to Prince Oberyn and Lady Ysilla Yronwood, Lord Ormund Baratheon son to Robert Baratheon and his cousin Artos Stark, son to Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Barbrey Ryswell. Prince Daeron had also sent some of his trusted men in Ser Renly Baratheon and Prince Viserys Targaryen who recently taken the White Cloak of King’s Guard after the passing of Ser Gerold Hightower to bring forth his son back to King’s Landing. His Dragon Suvion has been a talk amongst the Northmen for his appearance. The pure white scales and bright amber eyes of the dragon gives the appearance of weirwood and his size has to be known to grow tremendously.

Princess Visenya had learned to hold the court in the presence of her mother Queen Talisa and Lady Olenna of House Tyrell and has taken her sister and Aunt under her wings much to their dislike. She is known to be manifestation of a true lady of the realm known for her grace with her harp and her singing. Her demure nature could be easily mistaken for her shrewdness for she is known to outwit other ladies in the court. At the age of ten, while her father had been waging war in the Free Cities, she had visited Highgarden and lived under alongside Lady Olenna of House Tyrell and her good daughter Lady Alerie. Her Dragon Terrax has known to be the dragon of the small-folk as it might be the only dragon that seemed to tolerate the presence of small folk around them.

Princess Rhaenys has grown to be wilder despite the presence of her father the king. There were talks amongst the court that the Princess has the nature of the storm just like their Aunt that is only known to be tempered by the presence of her cousin Prince Aemon. Unlike her sister, Princess Rhaenys seemed to share likeness to hunting and archery much to the dislike of her mother and the septa. Princess Lyanna remarked that there is a wild beauty in Princess Rhaenys that has enchanted many young squires and knights in common. Her dragon Meraxes has earned the reputation of being the wild dragon that is over protective towards her rider. She has made fast friends with Lady Arya of House Stark and her cousin Princess Alyssa. However, the person that she is most close to is her aunt Princess Daenerys.

While Princess Rhaenys has known to enchant the court with her wild beauty, Princess Daenerys is said to be the manifestation of the beauty of Old Valyria itself. Her soft facial features are similar to her brother Rhaegar and Jaehaerys and there is a sense of grace that is not present in either of the Targaryen children. While she shares the likeness of hunting and hawking alongside her niece Princess Rhaenys, she is also known to visit orphanage alongside her good-sister Queen Talisa and her niece Princess Visenya. While Princess Visenya and Princess Rhaenys may seem to be the complete opposite of each other, it is their aunt that plays the middlemen between both sisters. Her dragon Syrax is known to be one of the two dragons that would fly alongside Meraxes at the shore of Dragonstone. The other being Prince Aemon’s mount Suvion.

The other children are still far too young to make observations off. However, the following is known of Prince Aegon’s issue, Prince Aerion. Prince Aerion currently serves as the page to his grandfather at Casterly Rock where he will proceed to being squire to his Uncle Jaime as he reaches his eleventh nameday. Princess Alyssa had joined the capital alongside Prince Daeron and is known to travel from King’s Landing to Summerhall at times.

With that said, I Archmaester Ebrose, concur my recordings for the time being. In the name of King Rhaegar Targaryen, first of his name, I shall work to record the events of his reigns and his governance of the kingdoms that goes beyond Westeros. May these records serve as guidance to those in the time when it is needed the most.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will try to publish out the next chapter which will be the appendix outlining the House Targaryen and other Houses up to 297 AC.
> 
> So many more things happen that are recorded in this account. While the things seem to be appearing fine on the outside, remember this is just a Maester's POV, there are many things that are brewing on the inside that this account does not record. 
> 
> In any case, so basically House Targaryen holds domain over Tyrosh, Myr and Lys which in itself is a challenge of it's own. Not to spoil much, but take account of Myr. There is a reason why Rhaegar gave Stannis the Mannis the rule of Myr. Who knows what Dothraki who will play an important part in this story. 
> 
> You might also have noticed that there is no Greyjoy Rebellion in this part, the reason being that Quellon Greyjoy survived far more longer in this story and was able to curb the naughtiness of his children to an extent. So Iron Islands are more receptive to Andal religion here. The North will have its challenges of its own, Rickard Stark is alive and well in this one as is Brandon Stark. So the question you should ask yourself is this, Is Brandon Stark being alive a good thing or no? Especially with Catelyn Tully as his wife who in this story does not have a sept built in Winterfell.
> 
> In any case, I hope to carry on building this story. Hoping to get more out as I get the time to. Frankly, I sort of hit a roadblock with Last Dragon and White Wolf so I am amending these chapters to help me get back the writing groove. The next fic that I will update will probably be Prince of Winter, the reason being that I want to conclude the Greyjoy Rebellion arc in that one.


	2. Greater Houses of Westeros - 297 AC

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Appendix on Greater Houses of Westeros and Royal Court

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pardon the shitty formatting, it seems that the work did not capture the formatting I had in MS Word.

** House Targaryen **

  * **King Rhaegar ‘the daring’ of House Targaryen** – (259 AC – current) – The King of Westeros, Step Stones and Three daughters. Beloved prince of Westeros and beloved son to King Aerys and Queen Rhaella.
  * **Queen Talisa of House Maegyr and Targaryen** – (262 AC – current) 
    * **His issue** :


  *     *       * **Prince Aegon Targaryen** – (279 AC) - Crown Prince of Westeros, Prince of Dragonstone and Rider of Dragon Sea Smoke. Betrothed to Princess Visenya. Silver haired and Indigo eyes, shows great resemblance to his father in looks and his temperament.
      * **Princess Visenya Targaryen** – (279 AC) – Rider to Terrax, known for her grace and beauty and perfect lady. Demure in nature, but keeps the cleverness hidden beneath it. Betrothed to marry Prince Aegon. Silver haired, purple eyes
      * **Princess Rhaenys Targaryen** – (282 AC) – Rider to Meraxes. Known for her wildness and beauty. A force of nature who prefers to hold a bow rather than a harp. Silver haired and purple eyes.
      * **Prince Jacaerys Targaryen** – (284 AC) – Rider to Sundancer, currently began his squiring with Ser Kyle Royce.
  * **Prince Daeron Targaryen –** (266 AC-current) – Prince of Summerhall, Hand of the King. Knighted at the age of 12 after his bravery at Vale. General to the Royal army. Fought alongside his brother during the conquest of Tyrosh and Myr. Oversaw the surrender and negotiation process and helped ensure security in those lands. Silver haired, purple eye in looks. While his brother Rhaegar is lean in built, Daeron Targaryen is broad shoulder and broad chested warrior. He was known as Dragonknight reborn for his skills with swords, mace and Morningstar. Fostered good relations with Eddard Stark, Elbert Arryn, Robert Baratheon and Jaime Lannister during his fostering in Eyrie.
  * **Princess Lyanna of House Stark and Targaryen –** (267 AC-current) Princess of Summerhall, Knight of Laughing Tree. Known for her wild beauty, quick charm and popularity amongst smallfolk of Summerhall. Pivotal at driving the bandits out of the lands of Summerhall.



  *     * **His issue**
      * **Prince Aemon ‘Jon’ Targaryen** – (283 AC) – Eldest child to Prince Daeron and Lady Lyanna. Rider to White Dragon Suvion, betrothed to Princess Daenerys. Fostered at Storm’s End alongside, Prince Nymor Martell and Artos Stark. Brown hair and Purple eyes, possessing his father’s height and build.
      * **Princess Alyssa Targaryen –** (285 AC) – Second child to Prince Daeron and Lady Lyanna. Known to possess her mother’s spirit and nature. Often known to travel to King’s Landing and Summerhall. Shares likeness of singing and dancing with her aunt and hawking alongside Princess Rhaenys. Silver haired and grey eyes in appearance.
      * **Prince Baelon Targaryen –** (290 AC) – Youngest child to Prince Daeron and Lady Lyanna. He is calm and timid child compared to his siblings and true Targaryen in appearance.
  * **Prince Aegon Targaryen** – (270 AC) – Prince of Duskendale, compared to his elder brothers, he is smaller and thinner in stature and appearance. Possessing classic Targaryen look, he appeared to resemble his father. Currently he serves as Master of Coin in the small council after Lord Tyrell had resigned from his position. He served as the regent alongside his good-father Tywin Lannister when the King and his brother Prince Daeron were waging war in Tyrosh and Myr.
  * **Princess Cersei of House Lannister and Targaryen** – (266 AC) – Lady of Duskendale, known as the Light of the West for her incomparable beauty. She is also known throughout Duskendale for her pride and haughtiness. While Prince Aegon ruled as the Prince of Duskendale, everyone knew that she ruled him.
  *     * **His issue**
      * **Prince Aerion Targaryen –** (288 AC) – Rider to the dragon Tyraxes, spoilt by his mother. Possess the beauty of his mother, but the looks of his father.
      * **Princess Viserra Targaryen –** (292 AC) – Loved by her grandfather and known to share appearance of her grandmother Joanna.



  * **Prince Jaehaerys Targaryen –** (274 AC-current) – Known for his beauty and leanness. Shared his love for harp alongside his brother. Unlike his elder brothers, his leisure is found in books and the intrigues of the court. His choice of companions is that of the singers and bards and has formed a strong companionship with Loras Tyrell, Renly Baratheon, Prince Viserys and Edmure Tully.
  * **Princess Ashara of House Dayne and Targaryen –** (269 AC-current) – Known for her beauty throughout the realms of Westeros. She is tall, dark haired but the most resembling feature was her hauntingly beautiful violet eyes. Served as lady-in-waiting with Lyanna Stark before marriage and has been fast friends with Princess Elia of House Martell and Baratheon. 
    * **His Issue**
      * **Prince Vylarr Targaryen –** (293 AC) – Silver haired, violet eyed in appearance.
      * **Princess Shaena Targaryen – (** 295 AC) – silver haired, purple eyed in appearance.



  * **Prince Viserys Targaryen –** (277 AC-current) – Apple of Queen Rhaella’s eyes, loved by his brothers. Served as a page to Prince Daeron’s court at Summerhall and then later carried on being squire to Ser Barristan the Bold. It was his devotion to duty and honor that had guided his decision to join the King’s Guard. After earning his knighthood at the age of ten and eight, Prince Viserys was the second of House Targaryen to join King’s Guard after Prince Aemon ‘the Dragonknight’. Currently, he is serving as a guard to Prince Aemon’s retinue returning to King’s Landing. His silver hair and lilac eyes is known to share resemblance with his father.
  * **Princess Daenerys ‘Stormborn’ Targaryen –** (284 AC-current) – Realm’s delight reborn, watched over by all her eldest brother. Betrothed to Prince Aemon. Rider to the dragon Syrax. Known for her quick wits and charm in the court. Fast friends with Lady Margaery Tyrell, Lady Talla Tyrell and Ysilla Royce.
  * **Queen Dowager Rhaella Targaryen –** (246 AC-current) – sister-wife to King Aerys, currently residing in Dragonstone ruling as its lady. Supported her husband Aerys’s kingship despite his infidelity. Provided council to her husband and son when disagreements with small council. Her beauty transcends time and so has her wisdom that has grown over time.



** House Stark **

  * **Lord Rickard Stark –** (243 AC-current) – Lord of Winterfell and Warden to the North. Known for his cold and calculated measures to bring North to the rights. Fought at the War of Ninepenny kings where he made friends with Steffon Baratheon, Jon Arryn, Hoster Tully and Aerys Targaryen. Never married again after the passing of his wife Lyarra.
  * **Brandon Stark** – (262 AC-current) – Heir to Winterfell, known for his hot-blooded behavior. Doting father and famed warrior of the North, but not a faithful husband. Sired bastard throughout the North, but are kept away from Winterfell at the command of Lord Rickard Stark.
  * **Lady Catelyn of House Tully and Stark** – (264 AC-current) – Eldest Daughter of Hoster Tully. Devout follower of seven, does not enjoy her time in North, but still loves her children. 
    * His issue 
      * **Robert (Robb) Stark –** (283 AC) – Known for his charm and grace. Gregarious as his father, but follows his grandfather in terms of ruling.
      * **Sansa Stark –** (286 AC) – shares her mother’s beauty and looks. Loves the tales of the knights and romance. Despite her love for south, she is still doted upon by her father. Shares keen interest in poetry, singing, dancing and embroidery.
      * **Rickon Stark –** (292 AC) – Playful, but temperamental and stubborn child. Follows his brother Robb around everywhere.
  * **Eddard Stark –** (263 AC-current) – Lord of Moat Cailin, Master of Laws. Quiet and Honorable. Long solemn face, shorter and less comely than his elder brother Brandon. Friends with Robert Baratheon and Prince Daeron Targaryen during his time at Vale. Fought alongside Robert Baratheon and Daeron Targaryen outside the walls of Tyrosh. Not close to his brother Brandon because of his marriage with Barbrey.
  * **Lady Barbrey Ryswell –** Wife to Lord Eddard, currently in King’s Landing serving as one of the Lady-in-waiting to Queen Talisa. Known for her intelligence and wisdom and assist Queen Talisa in help identifying the falseness and flattery of the court. She had desired Brandon Stark, but slowly overcame her desires as she fell for Eddard Stark.
  *     *       * His issue 
        * **Arya Stark –** (285 AC) – known to share resemblance with her Aunt Lyanna, serving as a Lady-in-waiting to Princess Rhaenys.
        * **Artos Stark –** (285 AC) – Twin to Arya Stark and good friend with his cousin Prince Aemon. Shares Stark features of grey eyes and brown hair.
      * **Princess Lyanna Stark (267 AC-current) –** See House Targaryen.



  * **Ser Benjen Stark (268 AC-current) –** Currently residing in Winterfell alongside his wife Lady Lynesse Hightower. Earned his knighthood after driving the bandits off the land of Summerhall. Mocked by his brother Brandon for him embracing the Andal customs.
  * **Lady Lynesse Hightower (271 AC-** current) – Served as one of the lady-in-waiting to Lady Lyanna, but fell for Benjen Stark after saving her from bandits. Despite assurances from Benjen and Catelyn, she has a hard time embracing the North. 
    * **Roderick Stark (289 AC)**



** House Baratheon **

  * **Lord Steffon Baratheon –** (246 AC-current) – Lord of Storm’s End and Lord Paramount of Stormlands.



  * **Lady Cassana Estermont –** (250 AC-current)



  * **Robert Baratheon –** (262 AC-current) – heir to the Storm’s End and Demon of Tyrosh. Known as the Laughing Storm reborn in Stormlands. Great friends with Eddard Stark and Prince Daeron Targaryen. Quick to laugh and temper at the same time. Staunchest supporters of King Rhaegar’s reign after his involvement in saving his father during Defiance of Duskendale.



  * **Princess Elia of House Martell and Baratheon – (** 257 AC-current) – Proud daughter of House Martell, known for kindness and clever mind. Courted by Robert Baratheon during the Tourney of Harrenhal. Good friends with Princess Lyanna Stark of Summerhall.



  *     * His Issue 
      * **Ormund Baratheon** – (283 AC) – good friends with Prince Aemon Baratheon, shares his father’s love to fight and mother’s kindness.
      * **Rhaelle Baratheon** – (290 AC)
      * **Mya Stone** – (280 AC) – Natural daughter of Robert Baratheon. Living alongside his true-born siblings at Storm’s End.



  * **Stannis Baratheon –** (264 AC-current) – Lord of Myr, former Master of Law. Serious, Stubborn, hard man with strong sense of duty and justice.
  * **Taena of Myr** – (270 AC-current) – wife to Stannis Baratheon. Helps Stannis deal with the magisters of Myr and navigate the political climate in that area.
  *     * His Issue 
      * **Shireen Baratheon –** (293 AC)
  * **Renly Baratheon – (** 277 AC-current) – Recently knighted for his spurs during a Tourney at Ashford. Lean and handsome, charismatic and easy to make friends with. Fast friends with Loras Tyrell, Edmure Tully, Prince Jaehaerys and Prince Viserys.



** House Lannister **

  * **Tywin Lannister –** (242 AC-current) – Lord of Casterly Rock, Shield of Lannisport, Warden of the West. Stern and unforgiving man, known for his calculating, intelligent and politically astute mind. Good friends with Aerys Targaryen and Steffon Baratheon.



  * **Jaime Lannister – (** 266AC-current) – Heir to Casterly Rock, born warrior with little interest in politics. Known for his arrogance and his desire to use sword over a quill. Friends with Prince Daeron Targaryen, Robert Baratheon and Eddard Stark.



  * **Lysa of House Tully and Lannister – (** 267 AC-current) – proud, fearful and reckless woman, loathes the domineering presence of his Good father and disinterested husband.



  *     * His Issue 
      * **Tommen Lannister –** (283 AC) – proud and conceited as his father. Loved to pick upon Prince Aerion upon his arrival until chastised and disciplined by his grandfather.
      * **Joanna Lannister –** (294 AC) – doted upon by his grandfather and father alongside Princess Viserra. Loathed by his mother because of it.
  * **Tyrion Lannister** – (273 AC-current) – dwarf son, loathed by his father and sister. Works at the customs office at Lannisport.



  * **Kevan Lannister** – (244 AC-currrent) – Lord of Lys
  * **Dorna Swyft –** Wife to Kevan Lannister
  *     * His Issue 
      * **Lancel Lannister**
      * **Willem Lannister**
      * **Martyn Lannister**
      * **Janei Lannister**



  * **Tygett Lannister** – (250 AC-current) – Knight of Kingsguard, joined the order to avoid himself being used by his brother.
  * **Gerion Lannister** – (255 AC-current) – Youngest brother to Tywin Lannister, serves the court at Summerhall. 
    * **His Issue**
      * **Joy Hill –** Natural daughter to Gerion Lannister



** House Tully **

  * **Hoster Tully –** (240 AC-current) – Lord Paramount of Trident and Lord of Riverrun. Aged and sickly lord. 
    * **His Issue**
      * **Catelyn Tully Stark –** See House Stark
      * **Lysa Tully Lannister –** See House Lannister
      * **Edmure Tully** – (274 AC-current) – Heir to Riverrun, pompous heir but with good intentions. Part of Prince Jaehaerys retinue alongside Renly Baratheon and Loras Tyrell. 
    * **Ser Brynden (Blackfish) Tully** – **(** 245 AC-current) – Seasoned warrior who led the outriders at the War of Ninepenny Kings, conquest of Lys, Tyrosh and Myr. Currenly serving as the captain of the guard at Winterfell.



** House Martell **

  * **Doran Martell –** (248 AC-current) – Prince of Dorne and Lord of Sunspear. Cautious, pensive and subtle man. Shares frosty relationship with House Targaryen as he plotted to wed his sister to Prince Rhaegar.
  * **Lady Mellario Norvos**
    * **His Issue**
      * **Arianne Martell** – (276 AC-current) – heir to Dorne. Calculating, fierce tempered and adventurous.
      * **Quentyn Martell –** (281 AC-current) – cautious by nature, sensible and dutiful prince. Jealous of Nymor Martell and his popularity in Dorne.
      * **Trystane Martell** – (287 AC-current)



  * **Ser Lewyn Martell –** (238 AC-292 AC) – Died in the battle of Tyrosh. Uncle to Doran, Oberyn and Elia Martell.



  * **Elia Martell –** See House Baratheon.



  * **Oberyn Martell –** (258 AC-current) – Serves as Master of Whisperer at King Rhaegar’s small council. Fierce and Fearsome man prone to drinking and whoring. Married Ysilla Yronwood after he killed Edgar Yronwood in a duel.
  *     * His issue 
      * **Nymor Martell –** (284 AC) – friends with Prince Aemon Targaryen, fostered at Storm’s End with his aunt Elia. Shares a secret affair with Mya Stone.
      * **Sand Snakes –** Obara Sand, Nymeria Sand and Tyene Sand.



** House Arryn **

  * **Jon Arryn (220 AC-current)** – Warden of the East, Lord Paramount of Vale.



  * **Elbert Arryn (264 AC** -current) **–** Heir to Jon Arryn, wedded to Elena Mooton



  * His Issue 
    * **Jasper Arryn – (** 288AC)
  * **Denys Arryn –** Died at the war of Tyrosh.



** Royal Court of King’s Landing **

**Small Council**

  *     * Prince Daeron Targaryen – Hand of the King
    * Eddard Stark – Master of Laws
    * Prince Oberyn Martell – Master of Whisperer
    * Prince Aegon Targaryen – Master of Coins
    * Lucerys Velaryon – Master of Ships
    * Ser Barristan Selmy – Lord Commander of Kingsguard
    * Maester Aemon Targaryen – Grandmaester



**Kingsguard**

  *     * Ser Barristan Selmy – the Bold – Lord Commander of Kingsguard
    * Ser Arthur Dayne – The brave
    * Ser Jonothor Darry
    * Ser Kyle Royce
    * Ser Tygett Lannister
    * Prince Viserys Targaryen
    * Ser Oswell Whent



**Miscellaneous members of Red Keep and Royal Court**

  *     * Orton Merryweather – Royal steward
    * Ser Jeremy Rykker – Lord Commander of City Watch
    * Merrick – Charge of Royal mint
    * Jalabhar Xho – exiled prince of summer Isle
    * Thoros of Myr – Red Priest of Myr, joined Royal Court at the behest of Benerro
    * Ser Illyn Payne – Kings Justice
    * Moon Boy – court jester
    * Ser Gunthor Hightower – Master at arms.



**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next update is going to be on Prince of Winter. Need to close the arc there.
> 
> Next chapter 
> 
> Prince Aemon returns to King's Landing to make his observations of the Free Cities in Targaryen domain.  
> The royal wedding brings the realm together.  
> The brothers debate about the ambitions of the empire.


End file.
